Mine
by Angsty Glowstick
Summary: Sequel to Yours. Bryan comes home semi intoxicated and finds Yuri waiting for him. BxY ONESHOT


**Mine**

_Sequel to Yours_

**Disclaimer:** me no own any ting! No ting at all! I swears!

Hello hello hello! This is the sequel to Yours, which I have published, I'm ashamed to say, a year and eight months ago. Ashamed because, well, why the heck did it take me so long to put up the sequel? This was written at least, oh, a year ago now. I don't know how my ridiculous train of thought goes…

If you haven't read Yours, I hope that you will do so first (though you don't need to). I also hope that this one won't be a waste of your time.

**xx**

Bryan stumbled up the last three steps, intoxicated.

He quickly unlocked the front door with the ease of routine, and fell through the entrance, barely managing to keep his balance. His eyes squinted as looked down the hall; there was something different about his residence tonight.

After a moment's thought he realized that the light of the living room was on, and that somebody must be still be up.

A form appeared from it, arms crossed and eyes steely.

"You leave the front door unlocked every night, you know."

Bryan leaned against the wall for support and contemplated his housemate, semi-friend, secret love. He didn't know what to say.

"You don't think," the redhead accused, "that one day a burglar or psycho might walk in?"

"Might've crossed my mind," he murmured in reply. No matter how pleased he was to see Yuri, all he wanted to do was to drop dead on his mattress. Yuri seemed to disagree, for his eyebrows had clashed dangerously and his voice was icy as it rang out.

"I just want to know, _what is you problem_?"

"Shhh," Bryan whispered, not knowing why he chuckled as he did so, "You're going to wake Spencer and Ian up."

He chuckled again when Yuri simply there, speechless.

Finally, glaring daggers at Bryan, Yuri barged past and ferociously locked their front door. The he turned, and in a flash he had the other pinned to the wall. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You better listen up, and listen good. I don't know why you're drinking but its pathetic. If you have a problem then do something about it. What, you thought we wouldn't notice you coming in at 2 am every night reeking of that poison?"

Now Bryan's anger flared, and he jerked away.

"You would never understand," he bit out.

"True, if you never tell me, since I don't even know what it is."

Bryan whistled and attempted to begin walking away, hoping to end the confrontation short. A second later he was shoved into the living room. He lost his balance, fell to the floor, and found himself blinking with shock.

"Disgusting," the redhead sneered. "Is this what you want to be? A weak alcoholic? What happened to you, Kuznetsov? The blader that once stood in the face of anything?"

"Don't even… don't even fucking start," Bryan spit out, shaking his limp hair out of his eyes, "You don't fucking know_ anything_."

"Well obviously I know something," Yuri rebounded, "And that is what a despicable thing you have become. Didn't we say we'd move on from the abbey and start a new life? That we'd be strong? This is a team effort, you're letting us all down!"

There was a blurry moment in which the redhead crashed to the ground, Bryan breathing down on him. His jaws were locked and grinding in rage.

"I told you: you don't know anything!" his hands had both of Yuri's wrists in a violent grip, who showed no sign of vulnerability. His icy blue eyes merely continued to look distasteful and mocking.

This made Bryan falter for a moment, and his tight grip loosened. Yuri slowly freed his hands as the other sat back, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"What's the problem?" Yuri finally asked, his voice plain.

Bryan's mouth opened and closed several times without making a sound. Then he just sat there, looking at his companion. How could he not have noticed that the redhead looked sickly pale, his eyes entertaining two dark circles? The shock of crimson hair was overgrown carelessly. The once untouchable redhead now looked vulnerable despite his continuously defiant expression.

"It's all your fault," Bryan said roughly, and, leaning forward, kissed him forcefully on the lips. Yuri gasped against his mouth. He did not return the kiss but he did not resist either; he simply stayed still and allowed Bryan to ravage his mouth.

Bryan finally pulled back, his eyes narrowed, "Well now you know. Now leave me alone."

He got up, about to walk away, butYuri scrambled after him and pulled him back. They glared into each other's faces for a second.

"You can't just—just do that," Yuri motioned with his hands angrily, "And walk away!"

"Oh really," Bryan replied mockingly, "because I just did."

"Fuck it. Bryan—" Yuri shoved him up against the wall and pressed his body against Bryan's to keep him under capture, looking threatening. "Tell me what the fuck is going on. Tell me what you want!"

"Nothing," Bryan replied calmly. His drunken mind seemed to have cleared up since the one sided kiss; a tremor had run through him as he kissed the other, but it felt empty when Yuri did not reciprocate.

"Nothing? _Nothing_! Like hell it's—"

Bryan kissed him again to silence him. The last thing he wanted was for Spencer or Ian, or worse, both, to wake up. He wished his arms were free from the other's hold but he was too spent to try and pull away. All his energy was concentrated on kissing Yuri senseless, making him feel his pain and desperation…

Yuri's mouth this time was not slack: his lips moved slightly, uncertainly, and made a streak of thrill run up Bryan's spine. Then, just when the lilac-haired man thought he was about to get a proper response, the redhead pulled away.

"Damn it, Kuznetsov…"

"I'm yours," Bryan muttered urgently, feeling he could no longer keep it in. He had kissed the other twice, after all…

"What?"

Angered, Bryan now shoved him fully away. "I told you you wouldn't understand," he snapped.

He attempted to move away, to end this whole scenario and go to bed and deal with his stupid actions come tomorrow. What happened next was something he had never expected. Yuri grabbed him by his scruff and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Bryan's mouth viciously. Bryan grunted into the kiss unwillingly and couldn't control his own body as his arms grabbed the other's waist, almost lifting him off his feet, and pushed him clumsily against the wall. A moan emitting from Yuri's throat vibrated in his mouth and nearly drove him insane. His kissed the redhead roughly, passionately now, his tongue probing and licking and battling with Yuri's.

Then they surfaced for air, both flushed and lips bruised and tender, eyes dead on contact.

"I'm yours," Bryan repeated, leaning down to lick and bite and kiss the enticing pale neck, "Yours," he muttered, "Yours."

Yuri's hand was on his shoulders now, stopping him. The other moved his chin up to look into his eyes. Yuri breathed in and licked his fragile lips. He then leaned in and kissed Bryan softy, tenderly, in a short moment of experiment. When they pulled back Bryan began to kiss the corner of his mouth, his jaw, anywhere he could reach.

"Bryan," Yuri gasped, his hold tightening on the other to stop his actions.

Bryan's frantic kisses slowed to a stop, and then he leaned his head over the redhead's shoulder on the wall behind. Yuri's hand had travelled up his back, caressing from top to bottom and making Bryan have a lot of difficulty in controlling his actions.

Yuri sighed after a moment and then his hands came to rest on the other's waist. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked quietly.

Bryan snorted, his own hand snaking up to tangle in the red hair. "Why do you think?"

"You need to stop drinking like this."

After a moment of silence Bryan nodded almost imperceptibly. "Anything for you. Anything, damn it…" he murmured.

Yuri pulled away but was quick to grab the other's hand in return, tugging him away from the living room. He still looked tired and did not smile but Bryan could see a different look in his eyes before the redhead turned off the living room light. They were plunged into darkness; Bryan's heart thudded but he felt immensely relieved as he was dragged away, upstairs.

"You need to sleep," Yuri muttered after he eased the other onto his bed, "Sleep. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

Bryan nodded, too tired to say anything. As he began to fall unconscious, his hand made a last reach towards Yuri's and felt the redhead's fingers clutch back.

"Mine…"

**xx**

If you have really read through, and are not utterly disappointed, then please leave me a review.

Thanks muchly xx

**ALSO:**

I have another BryanxYuri stewing in my writing folder. It is not completed yet (16 pages and still nowhere near done) but I was thinking to start posting it in sections so that I would be motivated to complete it. What do you guys think? Yes to more BxY or nooo?


End file.
